Summer Letters
by Kitty-Kat-Kisses
Summary: Harry and Rons letters over the summer. I know, my summeries suck.
1. Letter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, ok? The plot and idea are mine though, so don't steal them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just using them in my own twisted way. The belong to the enchantress of literature, J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and idea.  
  
Authors note: These are letters between Ron and Harry over the summer. Each chapter is a different letter. This is just a new idea of mine that I've decided to try. Hope you like it. Please R/R.  
  
Thanks to TheIronDuke for pointing out that they would use pounds, not dollars. I fixed that now. Enjoy.  
  
Letter 1: Ron to Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey there. What's up? Are the muggles treating you ok? I hope so.  
  
Ginny still has a monster crush on you. She's insane. She's been writing poems about you all summer. They're so weird! Here's her latest:  
  
He is my beloved.  
  
My only.  
  
My passion.  
  
Everything about him is amazing.  
  
Taunting.  
  
Spectacular.  
  
You say my name and I feel great.  
  
Beloved.  
  
Important.  
  
You approach and shivers run down my spine.  
  
My knee's turn to jelly.  
  
I feel weak with glee.  
  
And yet, you still have nothing more to say to me than hello.  
  
How are your classes?  
  
Where's Ron.  
  
Oh how I wish you loved me.  
  
Wanted me.  
  
Needed me.  
  
And you don't, and I fear you never will.  
  
I am filled with dismay.  
  
Sadness.  
  
Loss.  
  
Sometime Ginny's scary, isn't she? I would send a few more, but for one, she came back to her room, and two I didn't want to scare you too much.  
  
Anyway, Fred, Gerorge, and I have been practiceing quiddich a lot. Three days ago Fred hit the quaffel though the window to a muggle store. He walked in, cool as ever. Here's what happened.  
  
Fred walks in.  
  
"Excuse me, kid, but you broke my window!"  
  
"Ah. That I did."  
  
Fred looks at the bubble gum.  
  
"So, how much do I owe you for the window?"  
  
"Two hundred."  
  
Fred, not being familer with muggle money, has to find out exactuauly what he means by 'Two hundred'  
  
"Two hundred what?"  
  
"Pounds, you idiot kid!"  
  
"Ah. Will do." Fred starts to leave.  
  
"Hey, where you goin'?"  
  
"Ops! Your right!"  
  
Fred grabs the ball.  
  
"Forgot my ball!"  
  
The store keeper was so mad! Mum still hasn't found out.  
  
Percy is still working at the ministry. Dad worries that he wworks to much. Anyway, Pig is rested now, so I'm gonna send this off.  
  
Wrie back soon, Ron 


	2. Letter 2

Disclaimer: The plot/ idea is/are mine. The characters belong to none other than J.K. Rowling.  
  
Letter 2: Sirius to Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm hoping that this letter finds you safe and sound.  
  
I wish I could tell you about where I'm staying, but if someone were to get a hold of this letter, then I'd be dead.  
  
I hope that you will get to stay at Rons later on this summer. His family seems more welcoming than your own.  
  
Please try to be kind to Mrs. Figg for me. I know she seems like a boring old lady, but she is your neighbor.  
  
How do you like this bird? He's a parrot, and probably won't need more than a night's rest.  
  
I miss you.  
  
Your God Father, Sirius 


	3. Letter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just using them in my own twisted way. The belong to the enchantress of literature, J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and idea.  
  
A/N: The poem in the last chapter was meant to be bad.  
  
Letter 3: Harry to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
  
The muggles almost didn't let me send you this. OK, they didn't. If they find out I'll be hungry for a week, but who cares?  
  
WHY is Ginny writing poetry about me?  
  
Either way. I got a letter from Sirius a few days ago. He just wanted to see how I'm doing. He sends you greetings.  
  
Dudly tried to pound me last week. Actually he did. Ok, I lied. He only hit me twice, but I've got a black eye to show for it. (  
  
Fred broke a window in a muggle shop? And just walked away? Do you think that your mom will find out?  
  
Pig seemed a little tired when he got here, so I'm going to send this with Hedwig tomorrow, so Pig can rest a bit.  
  
Thanks for keeping in tuch.  
  
I can't wait until September!  
  
Fondly, Harrry 


End file.
